Blood Shed
by AlexMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Alice, a young boy from Florida, and his abusive dad move to Colorado. there he meets broken and sadistic Trickster. he falls in love with his brother buy cant ignore what he feels for the pale blonded boy. who will he choose? before one of them dies.
1. prologue

Prologue

Blood. Blood all around. Pulsing, running, live blood. Not that crappy cold blood in a bag. With its tasteless steel taste. The warm, gushing, intoxicating blood of a young male or female. Preferably a male. Male blood is always the best. Its filled with pure testosterone, jealousy, sweat and most of all, hatred. These have been my thoughts since the day I was born. My parents didn't exactly like this. They didn't think that the vampire gene would come into their lives. It wasn't showed in the family for hundreds of years. They hated vampires but how could they disown their only son? They wouldn't thats for sure. They would love me for whoever or what ever I was. Or at least thats what I thought. One day father came home when I was three and saw me sucking on a blood bag from the blood bank. His face filled with disgust and he ripped the blood bag from me shouting profanities that I knew as "the words that should not be said."

"No one could ever care for a monster like you! Whoever loves you would be a fool! We don't need you! Your mother is going to have another one and you wont be needed! You should just rot in hell you little sad excuse of a fucking son! You should just die!"

I was then sent to my room. Since that day I talked less to my parents and stayed in my room. Eight months later Eric was born. All he did was cry. And when he wasn't crying all he did was look cute and innocent. Mother and father loved him so much they didn't pay any attention to their oldest son. So I started sneaking out at night and going to the park down the road. I know its dangerous for a three year old to go to the park at night but I was fed up with them. I found an old leather journal in the dumpster with only one or two pages in it. I ripped them out and took it home. I vented in it and told it what ever I wanted to say to my parents but never could.

By the time I was eight I did something that I shouldn't have done. I was home with Eric, or as I like to call him little Bastard, and mother. I went to the bathroom to write because lately they haven't been trusting me with my door open for some reason and I couldn't have them seeing my journal. When I was done I opened the door and Little Bastard was standing in front of me.

"Whats that in your hand Big Brother?" he asked with a smile on his face. Hes only five and he knows how to act all innocent. Eric doest have the vampire gene. And to make it even more hateful between us hes has perfect black hair that combs perfectly just like mother and father, and he has brown eyes like dad. Mother says I get my looks from my great grandmother Alex who called herself trickster because she was mad and mischievous. Anyway back to Little Bastard.

"Nothing!" I sneered at him and pushed him out of the way to go to the stairs. I guess I pushed him a little to hard because he started crying. I just shrugged my shoulders and went into down the stairs and into the kitchen. I was thirsty and hadn't drank any blood for a couple days. Humming a song from my favorite band I got a blood bag from the fridge and poured it into a cup. Pouring it made me hungry so I got out a chocolate muffin. Chocolates my favorite! It mixes greatly with blood. Humming and singing under my breathe I danced to my favorite song.

This tragedy is such a masterpiece.  
>We set the table and we watch them feast.<br>On the blood and the tears.  
>They drain from the years.<br>From the work of the young, young pioneers.

Let's go down together for one more chance.  
>The skeletons are screaming for one last dance.<br>It's all the same, the same old sound.  
>This is the end of the underground.<p>

Woah, woah

The story has such a common theme.  
>We sign the line and we join the scene.<br>For the blood and the tears.  
>They drain from the years.<br>From the sweat of the young, young volunteers.

Let's go down together for one more chance.  
>The skeletons are screaming for one last dance.<br>It's all the same, the same old sound.  
>This is the end of the underground.<p>

Please know that, you're not alone  
>Please know that, you're not alone<br>You're not alone  
>Please know that, you're not alone<br>You're not alone

Let's go down together for one more chance.  
>The skeletons are screaming for one last dance.<br>It's all the same, the same old sound.  
>This is the end of the underground.<p>

Let's go down together for one more chance.  
>The skeletons are screaming for one last dance.<br>It's all the same, the same old sound.  
>This is the end of the underground.<p>

Let's go down together for one more chance.  
>The skeletons are screaming for one last dance.<br>It's all the same, the same old sound.  
>This is the end of the underground.<p>

By the time he was done he was smiling. That song always made him happy and nothing ever brought him down. It was lke the world couldnt hurt him.

"What are you smiling about monster?" his mother asked in a harsh tone as he turned around to face her.

"Im smiling because I know I wont always have to live here forever, _Mother_!" he sneered in the same tone right back at her.

"How dare you use the tone of voice with me! I brought you into this world I can take you out!"

"Bring it you disgusting bit-" _Smack_! She smacked me! She realy smacked me! I was furrious! So furious! I stomped right up to her then smacked her right back. With my vampire side coming into veiw my smack was ten times worse. She had a small handprint that would turn into a bruise. She also had blood on her Little Bastard ran right in and stood infront of her holding his hands right out at either side sheilding her.

"Leave her alone you big meany! Why do you always make mommy cry! Why cant you just leave her alone you monster! Dont hurt mommy! I love her!" stating that Little Bastard started crying and looking at me with pure hatred. It was then that I noticed something. And this something scared me so much. I realalized that I truly was a monster. No one could love me and they knew it. I could never be loved. Who ever loved me was a fool. My life just shattered at that moment. My name is trickster. I have pale blonde hair and mix matched eyes. Im eight years old. Eight years old and my family hates me. Im eight years old and im all alone in this entire world.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Trickster get your lazy ass up!" _mother_ screamed from somewhere in the house, "Its Eric's first day and you have to take him!"

I jumped and I was sure my heart would be beating very fast if it was beating at all. Being a vampire my heart didn't beat and I had no pulse. I opened my eyes to the darkness of my room and laid there on my silk sheets for a moment. Today was the first day of junior year and the day Little Bastard was going with me. Oh how joyful it will be for him to be ogled by everyone with cuteness and smartness. Note the sarcasm.

"Trickster!"

"Coming goddammit!" I screamed at _father. _I threw the silk sheets to the floor and rushed to my closet. I pulled out baggy combat pants that hung loosely on my hips and a tight black muscle t-shirt that defined my abs and pecks very well and threw them on in haste. Scattering to the bathroom I brushed my shoulder length pale blonde hair and pulled my hello kitty toothbrush out. I know, I know, a tough guy like me with a hello kitty toothbrush. Well what can I say? It's the child in me. I stuffed my bag with three notebooks, the book I'm reading, a couple pencils, and my iPod. Running down the stairs I grabbed toast and shoved army boots on. Pulling on my dog tags that were hidden in a pocket in my pants I realized I forgot my journal. I ran back up, threw my drew open, shoved the little thing in my bag, then ran all the way the fuck back down.

"Took you long enough brother." Little Bastard sneered at me. Oh yes, I thought to myself, he is so going to win all the girls with his pretty little looks. He had his long black hair cut into a small jock preppy style and was wearing the most horrible outfit ever. A light blue t-shirt and tan khakis with his little preppy blue Nikes. God his clothing makes me want to vomit in my mouth.

"Shut the hell up and get in the car Little Bastard." I sneered right back and turned on my heel to the garage where my baby waited for me. My 1967 Chevy Impala, with its leather seats and cassette player filled with a Hawthorne Heights cassette. It was also filled with the smell of cigarettes.

"God your car is horribly out of date. Why can't you get a sports car or a jeep? This is a piece of crap car dear _brother_."

I just decided to ignore him and turned my cassette player on. Over the years since the incident when we where little, Little Bastard has never forgiven me for slapping our mother and almost drinking her dry. He hates that when someone calls me his brother he gets all defensive and loses it. And me? I really couldn't give a flying shit! Or a rats ass! Fuck I forgot to grab my water bottle filled with blood. DAMNITT TO ALL HELL!

"Will you turn this crap off? And really? A cassette player? Jesus you really are weird you psychotic douche bag." he is really starting to get on my nerves! If he doesn't shut the hell up in two minutes I will personally suck his blood till he is dry!

"Do you hear me? I'm talking! Hey fucker I said I'm talking! Goddammit answer me!"

"What do you want?" I screamed slamming down the break making him slam his head into the dash board. I smiled sinisterly as I heard a familiar crunch of broken bone or cartilage. Then I smelt his blood. My smile got bigger and more sinister. Yup he hit it his nose. The rest of the car ride was going to be silent. Well except for the fact that my cassette player was really loud. We pulled into the school parking lot and I think I heard Little Bastard mumble something about not having to ride with a god forsaken vampire. I just rolled my eyes at his childishness and parked in a spot that no one could park in except for me. Last year some guy tried to park in my spot and when he came out of class at the end of the day his car windows were smashed, tires slashed, seats stolen and oh yea, his car was in the ditch. Heehee I remember the look on his face. Priceless! He looked like someone had just shit in his pillowcase and strangled his cat while having sex with his mom on the kitchen counter!

"Hey fucker unlock the goddamn door!"

"I'm not mom I don't lock the doors so get the fuck out and don't slam the door or you're walking home!" I growled at him baring my fangs then giving a slight hiss. And do you know what he fucking did? He slammed my door! Ugh! You know what screw him! I just don't want to get tackled by girls this year that don't know me. Most girls and most guys stay away from me. Only really stupid senior guys and new girls are the ones who try to piss me off. Sighing I got out of my car and walked over to the doors. Opening them I went to the shadows like most days. Stalking through the hall ways was always the best for me. I get to see what goes on with everyone and I get to stay to the shadows. When I got to my locker I put in my code and opened it to find all my sharpie markings and pictures of me and my only friends Amy and Alex. They are the best. Alex has golden brown hair that's tinted red in the sunlight and her eyes are dark chocolate with Carmel swirls. She's 5/1 and loves my car. In fact we spend most days tending it and making her shine as bright as Alex Evens eyes. Amy is Asian and has dark brown hair that goes down to her butt. Her eyes are a very soft green and she's 4/11. They're both very short compared to my 6/2 but that's why I love them. As If I called them in my mind they appeared right next to me.

"Tricks! What's up baby! We missed you over the summer!" Alex screamed in my ear jumping on my back and squeezing the shit out of my lungs. Amy just nodded and swatted Alex's back and she got off.

"Hello Tricks." she said. Leave it to her to always be calm. That's her thing in this little family we have here. I'm the tough one that beats the shit out of anyone who hurts them. Alex is the crazy, hyper, mentalist that eats candy and fantasizes about vampires and me eating people's guts. (She knows what I am) She's even writing a book about it. And Amy, well she's the mom in the family. She keeps everyone in line and makes sure me and Alex don't get pissed at everyone and go on a killing spree, as Alex puts it.

"Hey Owls, Hey Amy." I said smiling. These two girls are the only two that can make me smile. Amy's mom doesn't care to much for her because she's to preoccupied with her step dad and new puppy so she's like a the adoptive daughter to Alex's family. And well Alex and her mom are a different story. Their like two people who yell at each other, demand things and make sarcastic remarks. Their hard to explain.

"So guess what we did this summer!"

"What did you do Alex?"

"We went to London to visit Amy's cousin Sam and I was on cloud 6 the whole time because I met this guy there. He was so sexy! I think he kind of likes me! He's always calling me sexy and doing the whole dark, sexy flirting! Oh my fucking Omega I wanted to rape him! Oh and he was so surprised that I knew he was a vampire!"

"You mean cloud nine Alex" Amy retorted.

"Whatever!" she said and laughed manically. I rolled my eyes at her. Leave it o her to find the only weird guy in London that can actually put up with her.

"Did you bring any treats back from London?" I asked hopefully. She just smirked at me and showed me her backpack. It was filled with candy! But not just any candy! She had it filled with pocky and blood pops! We both have a huge sweet tooth for blood pops and pocky!

"Hell yea I did!" she then dumped half the bag into my backpack and stuck a blood pop in her mouth.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch. Bye." and then Amy was off. She didn't have classes with us because Alex and I are both juniors and she's a senior. We waved and said bye then headed to our first class. It's funny how me and Alex got almost all the same classes except for one. We both had Biology, then Calculus, then Chemistry, and gym. After that it was lunch then we parted ways when she went to swim class and I went to reading. Then we meet up again and go to art class then we both have poetry with Amy because that's a class for seniors, juniors and freshman. We got to homeroom and noticed we still had ten minutes till class started. We sat in the back, Alex near a window and me right next to her, so we wouldn't always get chosen to dissect the frog or whatever animal it was. Alex loved to dissect things but she was the best at it so we go to the back so she doesn't over power the class. We both pulled out our iPods and Alex pulled out a small silver case. She opened it out and pulled out a silver lip ring that had a crimson red stud on the end of it. I looked at her and furrowed my brows together as if to ask what she was doing. She looked at me and pointed to her mouth and I saw a tiny hole. I then nodded understandingly and watched as she shoved it through then screwed the little crimson stud on. She looked amazing with it in and it really made her prettier.

"Who did your piercing Alex?" I was very curious. I want to make sure he was a professional and not herself or some cheep amateur.

"Oh yeah! The guy I was talking about he owns a tattoo and piercing shop! Oh and I got a tattoo! Want to see it?" Alex jumped up and looked around. Only two kids were in here and they were making out. I just raised an eyebrow at her and she put a finger to her lip, "You can't get mad!" she gave me a pleading look. I just nodded and moved my hands to make it look like I really wanted to see it. She turned her back to me and pulled her shirt up. When I saw her back I couldn't look away. Her tattoo was black raven wings coming out of her back and a black on her hip going around to her stomachache. The wings were bound by silver lace tied at the top and going through the wings tying at the bottom. At the tip of the bottom wings looked like words were carved into her back. It was a heart with some guys name in it with a plus sign under it and then her name. I loved it and it made me want to get one myself.

"Alex it's beautiful! But why did you get this?"

"That's a story for another time. Teachers about to walk in!" she chirped and sat in her seat. She pulled out her sketchbook and started doodling the guy's name. It's like Vladimir or something.

~~~~~~~Blood Shed~~~~~~~

By the time it was lunch I was starving. Alex and I raced to our lockers to get our lunches and hurry to our spot so no one would sit there. Running down the hallways we skidded to a stop in front of my locker and I got out my bag filled with candy. We then ran down to Alex's and she put her code in. once she opened it her locker was the same as mine. Marker drawings and signings, pictures of us and a few pictures of her a guy. He was laying down on the ground by himself in one and he was laughing with Amy in another. The last one was he was sitting in front of a willow tree with Alex sitting in between his legs. He was staring at her and smirking while she looked like she wanted to bitch slap him. He had a skull cut and dark brown eyebrows so he probably had dark brown hair. His eyes were a grayish silver color that looked lifeless and you could tell he was tall just by looking at him. He was wearing Black baggy combat pants with black combat boots and no shirt on.

"Who's that?" I asked her and her eyes got so wide and filled with so much love and excitement for her.

"That's Vlad! The guy I met in London! The little devil!" she answered then pulled her bag out. "Did you bring a bottle of blood?" I shook my head. "Good because I brought one for you. I just know how much you love my blood." She smirked and threw the bottle at me. I stuffed it in my pants pocket then we walked outside down under a willow tree that was much like the one in the picture but a lot smaller. Amy was already there sitting under the tree with some guy.

'Hey Amy another one of your fan boys?" Amy just glowered at Alex and threw a textbook at her. Alex just laughed at.

"No Alex this is Alice. He moved here from Florida during the summer and I said he could join our gang." She answered not looking up from her manga.

As I got closer I started to get a good look at the boy. He had long black hair to his shoulders and lavender colored eyes. He had on an Alesana t-shirt and black skinnies, with crimson red converse. The thing I most noticed about him was his smell though. He smelt of chocolate and strawberries. It was mouth watering. It wasn't the smell of Cherry blossoms and the ocean from Alex or the smell of sandalwood and jasmine from Amy. He then looked up at me like he knew I was staring and my breathe hitched in my throat. When I looked at him it felt as though my heart had started beating. I tried to ignore this pounding in my chest and smiled a small smile at him. He just blushed and looked down. Amy then nudged him and he looked back up at her. She then started to speak.

"Alice these are my two friends Alex and Trickster. Tricks, Owl, this is Alice. Now be happy and play nice I have to work on a few things in the library." She then got up and left. Alex just smiled evily at me and I returned it. We knew this little game. Amy pick a guy every year to see if he would be able to stand us then she uped and left allowing us to interigate him. We both sat down next to him, Alex on his right and me on his left. This was going be fun.


End file.
